Magma Man One Half
by mazinkaiser
Summary: The biggest pervert of Ranma 1/2 versus the forgotten tokutatsu hero - Faiya Man (Magma Man).


Hi everyone. Mazinkaizer here with the fan fiction that a fellow human writer had given to me in the hopes that it would be revised and posted in Fanfiction Net.

Unfortunately, due to the lack of websites of Magma Man in the World Wide Web, this will forever remain as a one-shot, much like he had told me.

Believe me, I had searched for it with Sayaka's help and we ended up with websites that offer little to no information. There are also video streaming sites that I could not watch since a super robot's e-mail address should only be used sparingly to avoid getting detected by my enemies.

My apologies for those were expecting a full-grown story complete with background history and other cameos from the outdated and very short Tokutatsu series.

Those familiar with Magma Man (Faiya Man in the original Japanese version) and Ranma 1/2 would see some similarities in this fan fiction and their episodes.

Actually, my friend had just mixed both an anime episode of Ranma 1/2 and a sentai episode of Magma Man and this is the result.

Just read and enjoy (No reviews please) this weird crossover of ours entitled...

* * *

 **Magma Man 1/2**

A small balding old man in a dirty dark brown gi was doing his usual daily rounds in Nerima ward of the Tokyo metropolis.

Unfortunately for the female population within the said ward, whenever the old man makes his daily rounds, panties and other underwear start disappearing from clothes lines, drawers and cabinets (especially if the latter two were placed near any windows.)

This was why the old man, which we would now call "Chuckles" …I mean, Grandmaster Happosai, was currently hopping from a mob of angry women between the ages of 15 and 45 who want him both dead AND neutered.

Out of nowhere, a dark haired pigtailed boy had tagged him with a twist kick to the head.

The sudden aerial attack had brought the perverted grandmaster of the Anything Goes Style down to the warm cemented pavement, wrinkled nose first.

Some of the women had thanked the boy as they were pounding the downed pervert to fine dust.

With a casual wave, the boy had simply left the area while whistling a little tune and finishing off the apple that he was munching when he had come upon the old pervert.

As the teen was about to go around the corner on his way home, he had felt a sudden massive release of chi coming from behind him. He had also seen some women being thrown into the air from the force of the released chi.

Not only that, the street around Ranma Saotome (our dark-haired pig tailed boy) had darkened as if it were eclipsed from the mid-morning sun.

"Ranma, this is the last time you have made a fool out of me." A booming voice had spoken from behind and above him. "Prepare to meet your maker."

Ranma had turned around just in time to find the old lecher to be around the size of a small office building.

The giant Happosai had picked up the struggling teen aged martial artist and threw him to the nearest mountain range in the eastern side of Nerima.

His rage barely satisfied, the giant pervert had also thrown a giant happo fire burst at the same direction where he had earlier thrown the martial artist.

A massive explosion had shaken Nerima whose residents had initially thought to be an Intensity Five earthquake.

When the said residents had gone outside as per safety precaution, they had panicked at sight of the giant pervert looming over their homes and businesses.

The giant Happosai was telling everyone that he has just defeated the great Ranma Saotome while barely lifting a finger.

An enraged group of martial artists led by Amazon Elder Kuh Lon had confronted the super sized Grand master of the Anything Goes of Martial Arts. All of them had seen the flying teen from their homes or workplaces.

Sadly, none of them were able to inflict enough damage to even stun Happosai, let alone kill him with a few notable exemptions.

Soun and Genma had sat this one out because they knew neither of them would stand a chance against their master especially right now.

Akane had even tried to use her hammer in tandem with Ukyo's spatula, Shampoo's bonbori, Ryoga's bamboo umbrella, and Moose's hidden arsenal in order to inflict more damage but to no avail.

The purple haired martial artist had first hit the giant's knee with her bonbori in an effort to bring him down to size with no apparent effects with regards to her weapon of choice. The same could be said for Ukyo's spatula on the other side.

Ryoga's way to defeat the giant was running up his back to hit him on the head, he was later seen flailing in the air after Happosai had brushed him off like he would a flea.

Shampoo's effort was much more effective even if it was pretty dirty. Long story short, the hit to his crown jewels had gotten Happosai down with a mighty slam of her bonboris.

Buildings had been crushed by the giant pervert's weight with street light poles, and other signs of a busy street were either crushed or pricked Happosai's skin underneath his brown gi.

Mousse had used up a lot of his strength and chains to pick up a heavy post box to fling at the giant pervert's left eye.

The said post box did retaliate with a kick at the surprised myopic martial artist's face while saying that "he" was not someone to be thrown to a person unless it is "Ukyo-sama" ("his" words if I might add).

Ukyo did berate the post box for not helping the situation to Shampoo's amusement as both girls had jumped away from a recovering Happosai's grasp.

Ryoga had gone next as he had jumped high enough to slam his bamboo umbrella right between the giant Happosai's eyes. Cologne had followed this up with painful whack at her old lover's left temple.

Using an oft-repeated phrase in a certain role-playing game, the hits were…super effective.

Now angered by the fact that he was being beaten by little pests, Happosai had let loose his incredible aura once again. This led to another earthquake as the Earth itself tried to fight the metaphysical influence.

All of guys (and Cologne) were swatted away by the sudden burst of metaphysical energy, but the girls were also grabbed and almost sexually molested before the giant pervert had grown tired of them and threw them away as well.

Sasuke and the Kunos had by then joined them to quote "punish the giant beast for de-beautifying the town and nearly deflowering the precious females" end quote. They were easily swatted like the fleas they were in the grand master's eyes.

On her second attack run, Cologne had even tried to hit Happosai's pressure points at the back with her wooden cane but was again swatted by the giant grand master as soon as he turned around.

Tanks and aircraft of the Japanese Special Defense Force, whose base happened to be in the said ward, had also appeared to take down the super sized menace after the Nerima Wrecking Crew had gone down for the count but they were just as easily repelled with plenty of damaged machines and injured servicemen.

The fighter jets of the Scientific Attack Force had also arrived to reinforce the JSDF but their weapons had as much effect as throwing stones at the giant monster.

-oOo-

Meanwhile, in the mountains, an enraged Ranma Saotome had emerged from his hiding place – a bear's cave that had been emptied recently. He had hidden there in order to lick his wounds after a crash landing in the woods nearby.

The pig tailed teen had seen the carnage in his hometown prompting him to produce a dart like item (the fire stick) from his right pants pocket. Ranma had activated it by holding it with the fins up and yelling "Magma Man!"

-oOo-

Back at Nerima, a crazed Happosai was destroying everything in sight only to sent tumbling down to the streets below by a giant fireball ("Magma Fire Ball!") hitting him in the head from behind.

"So, it's you, Magma Man." Happosai said as he had stood up. "You'll pay for destroying the monsters I had released before."

"Jus' send me the bill, old fart." wisecracked the giant hero. "They were great training dummies anyway."

Magma Man had looked to the world like a giant man in a skin tight red suit with silver shade on the upper part of his arm and shoulders and ending in a V shape over his chest.

It is also the color of his belt with a star like shape in the middle.

His mask had made him look like an alien with two big red eyes, ears that look like mini-antennas and a yellow circle between the eyes.

Our giant hero had gone to a loose combat stance, ready for anything the gigantic old crone would throw at him.

Happosai had thrown a huge Happo Fire Burst at his opponent who had swatted it away like it was nothing. The giant firecracker had exploded in the air a kilometer away from the combatants and Nerima.

Magma Man then quickly charged at the giant menace and used his signature physical technique – "Chestnuts over a Roaring Fire" to full effect.

-oOo-

Weakened by the flurry of hard hitting blows to various pressure points in his body, Happosai had used a smokescreen to cover his escape.

The old grand master had hidden behind the nearby eastern mountains as he slowly recovered his strength. Unfortunately for the giant pervert, the late afternoon sun had cast his partially hidden shadow in full view of the giant hero.

Seeing where his enemy had gone to, Magma Man had summoned a cloud of red energy by crossing his wrists near his groin and charging his power.

The cloud of plasma had enveloped the giant hero's now rising hands in preparation for his third special attack - Magma Fire Gas.

Magma Man had planned to force Happosai into the open while weakening him further with this attack.

The said attack had him throwing the glowing red cloud of pure energy that he had formed with his hands at Happosai's direction where the red cloud had homed in on the giant pervert.

"Gotcha," Magma Man said in glee as the cloud had made a direct hit on giant Grand master of Anything Goes of Martial Arts with massive damage.

Enraged, Happosai had used a powerful chi attack to attack the giant hero as soon as he had stood up and cupped his hands.

The result was Magma Man was catapulted to a mountain range to the north, ten kilometers away.

The attack in combination with the force of the impact on the rocky mountainside had severely weakened the red and silver giant.

The giant hero was also buried by the avalanche that was made as soon as he had slid down the mountain side.

With an evil laugh, the giant menace had slowly approached the fallen hero in order to finish the latter off.

-oOo-

Magma Man had known that he has only about a minute left to fight off Happosai before he loses all his energy.

More than that, he could also be killed by the light of the sun slowly descending behind him as evidenced by the yellow circle on his face that was flashing rapidly.

Thus, the silver hero had decided to use his final attack while he was still slowly standing up.

"Yo, Old Fart," he had chided his old master who was surprised to see Magma Man stand up from the rubble. "Say bye-bye."

"Magma Fire Gas...Dash!" Magma Man shouted as he had charged up for the last time. This time, the cloud of red energy or plasma had surrounded Magma Man's whole body.

Happosai had used another chi attack on the now-fiery and charging hero only to be blocked by the mystical flames.

They had collided and in the massive explosion that followed, only Magma Man had stood breathing heavily, the yellow circle flashing very rapidly.

He had taken to the skies and disappeared from everyone's view.

-oOo-

It was around suppertime when all the patched-up Nerima Wrecking Crew including Ranma, had finally returned to their respective homes.

Kasumi already had supper prepared for both Ranma and Akane upon their arrival. The latter, had arrived half an hour after the former did.

"What took you so long, Ranma? Didn't ya know that Magma Man jus' defeated Happosai this afternoon?" Akane asked as she was eating her meal slowly.

"Nope, I took the scenic route on the way back." He replied, continuing to devour his meal.

Everybody else had felt their faces contact the wooden floor, their legs and feet twitching in the air.

* * *

As I had promised my friend, I had revised and uploaded his fan fiction to be enjoyed by fans of the Faiya Man (Magma Man) series and maybe even have the said series resurrected as well.


End file.
